Crodlu
Crodlu are a species of flightless, scaled avian-like creatures that roams the wilderness in herds. They have powerful hind legs, which were built for jumping great lengths. Crodlu have very poor eyesight, but make up for it with an excellent sense of smell. Crodlu have great endurance, running at speeds for long periods of time. Description This creature is a large, flightless combination of bird and reptile. It has wicked claws at the end of its long fore and hind limbs, and its scaly hide is a yellowish red, with similar colors along its side and underbelly. A typical crodlu stands between 10 and 12 feet tall and weighs around 280 pounds Ecology When it comes to feeding, crodlu will eat anything, preferring to hunt live game when there is some around over eating just vegetables. They mainly feed on seeds and other plant matter; occasionally they also eat insects such as locusts and hurrum, but will eat almost anything given the opportunity. Crodlu herds can get as big as 30 strong. The herd leader is usually the largest, and will have more of a reddish scaly hide. Crodlu inhabit warm plains, and are not found close to civilization except when domesticated. The life span of a crodlu is from 30 to 70 years, with 50 being typical. The mating season is long, lasting from Fortuary to Morrow. Territorial males will typically use hisses and other sounds to fight for a harem of two to seven female. The winner of these fights will breed with all the females in an area, but will only form a pair bond with the dominant female. Female crodlu only lay one egg each year. When the chick hatches it is able to run and fight within minutes, having a great appetite. Domestic use Crodlu make great mounts, but are hard to control and train as such most of the time, unless they are caught as chicks and are trained as mounts as they are being raised. Combat Crodlu attack with their fore claws first, and then bite. Sometimes they will substitute hind claws for fore claw attacks if they happen to be holding something or are unable to use thie foreclaws. Heavy Crodlu The heavy crodlu has been specifically bred for carrying heavier loads (or passengers) and occasionally for light skirmisher activity. It is a little larger and a fair deal stronger than its smaller cousin, but lacks the keener combat abilities of its warfaring big brother. Heavy crodlu possess the same wicked claws and sharp beak of its fellows and have a similar life cycle, but their herds were originally released into the wild by breeders. They have long since developed into an identifiable strain. Descrption A large, flightless combination of bird and reptile, this creature is more heavily muscled than most others of its species, and its clawed feet splay more broadly in the sand. A strong creature, used to heavy loads, it has a reddish–yellow scaled hide, with similar variations on its sides and underbelly unable to use their fore claws For Player Characters Treat a crodlu as an alternative animal companion available to druids of 4th level or higher. Athasian druids and rangers like to employ them as mounts and beasts of burden. Carrying Capacity: A light load for a crodlu is up to 200 pounds; a medium load, 201–400 pounds; a heavy load, 401–600 pounds. A light load for a heavy crodlu is up to 346 pounds; a medium load, 347–692 pounds; a heavy load, 693–1,040 pounds. A heavy crodlu can drag 5,200 pounds. A light load for a war crodlu is up to 466 pounds; a medium load, 467–932 pounds; a heavy load, 933–1,400 pounds. A war crodlu can drag 7,000 pound Crodlu Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (nature) can learn more about crodlu. When a character makes a successful skill check, the following lore is revealed, including the information from lower DCs. Knowledge (Nature) DC Result 14 This is a crodlu, a terrestrial avian-like mount. This reveals all animal traits and basic information on crodlu. 19 Crodlu are fearless and formidable foes, with very poor eyesight, but make up for it with an e xce lle nt sense of s me ll. 24 Larger and stronger varieties haven been bred for war, and sometime use these animals as mounts, hunting beasts, and animal companion Category:Animals